


Forgotten Clan (Gintama FanFic)

by Braddy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braddy/pseuds/Braddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer:I do not own Gintama,it is owned by the gorila/Sorachi Hideaki although I do own my own character or stuff that i made.<br/>Izzuo is an amanto that is from a forgotten clan,the Taka clan.He lives in Edo to make a good life but instead,troubles keep poppin' outta nowhere.This won't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N:This is a story of a third point of view story because i really sucks at writing.Now,on to the story.

 

Meet Izzuo,he is an amanto from a forgotten clan which's strength is those of a Yato and some of the clan members have pale or normal skin colours,of course in the form of human.Izzuo does know that he is from the forgotten clan.Although it is forgotten,there is still a clan member of it roaming around space and around 100 to 200 of the clan are a members or in a squad that is lead by the forgotten clan in Harusame,a space pirate.This forgotten clan is known as Taka Clan.The Taka clan is dangerous and feared because of their power the clan held,but in terms of personality,they are just same as the Yato,a bloodthirsty clan and some of it's member are Emo aka has no emotions.Izzuo has a personality that is hard to be provoke.He has a spiky silver hair,crimson red eyes and kinda like Gintoki,his eyes is always deadfish and wearing poker face,you can say he is a sadist or he's just an emo.

Izzuo sat on top of a bench with his poker face and deadfish eyes in a park where kids playing around with their friends and of course,couples dating *sigh*.Izzuo always love this place because they give a peaceful feeling.Although,Izzuo always stare at a certain orange hair girl with blue eyes fighting with a sandy brown hair guy in black uniforms.He sighed in annoyance of them.He stands up and walk towards them.The duo keeps fighting and throw insults until they noticed Izzuo approaching them."Can you just shut the hell up and do your fights somewhere else?You're bothering all the people here.",Izzuo merely demand them both as the people around them nodding their heads in agreement.

"What?Didn't your mom told you not to get into other people's business?",the sandy brown hair guy replied with a deadpanned voice.Izzuo just realized that this guy is a sadist,just from his ways of talking,he knew it.He kept starring at the sadist with a bored look.He then sighed and then point to the sadist.

"Sorry,but from the moment I was borned,I had no families so I'm a bad boy,mother.",Izzuo replied sarcasticly to the sadist."The name is Izzuo,sadist.And for the last,please take your fight somewhere else will ya?",he asked the sadist again with a deadpanned voice.Izzuo waiting for the sadist's answer but the sadist raise his right eyebrow,probably shock to that Izzuo know's he's a sadist.

"I don't see you here before-aru.How do you know he's a sadist-aru?",instead of the sadist's to answer,the orange hair girl asks him a question of how he knew that the sandy hair guy a sadist.They both keep waiting for answer from Izzuo's mouth.But he kept on starring at them.Until he sighed.

"*Sighed*,just from his way of talking,his face,I knew he's a sadist.It's that easy.By the way,what's with your way of speaking,seriously what is "aru"?,Izzuo answered while kinda insulting the orange hair girl's way of speaking.Izzuo saw the girl's eye twitch in anger,she then tried to land a punch to Izzuo's face with all she got.But then,Izzuo just merely grab the girl's hand with ease,although there was an impact left by the punch.The girl,along with the sadist,widened their eyes to see this."Sorry rabbit (Yato),but that punch won't even hurt a Dakini nor your kind,it is weak.",Izzuo merely shrugged while pointing out that the girl's punch was weak.The Yato clan was always known as Rabbit,don't ask me why,ask the gorilla.

"How do you know I'm from the Yato clan?",the girl asks him while sweating.Izzuo noticed the sweat rolling down her face,barely noticeable,but he notice is fairly easy,thanks to the Taka clan's sight.The sadist also sweating while keeping a serious face,keeping his guard up.Again,Izzuo just sighed at them.

"Easy.Pale skin and an umbrella,who else would bring an umbrella in a sunny day like this?Not even the Taka clan,the Enmi and Dakini would use an umbrella in a sunny day.",he replied to the Yato girl.Then,the Yato girl's face was lost and Izzuo knows why:What is the Taka Clan?.Really easy to guess.For an emo,Izzuo pretty knows much about emotions just from their face."Alright,since your way of clothing is like China,I will call you China.And you are Sadist.",Izzuo said.A vein appeared on the Yato girl's forehead as she screams.

"MY NAME IS NOT CHINA,IT'S KAGURAAA!!!!",the Yato girl screams now known as Kagura.Izzuo merely raised an eyebrow.Izzuo kept on watching Kagura's face as he remembered someone's face that is kinda similar.The Yato guy that was in the Harusame,what was his name again,Kamai,Kamui?Ah yes,Kamui.Izzuo once fought them in Edo when he saw Kamui with a tall guy smiling months ago.(A/N:This fanfiction is posted after the Thorn Arc,you know,Hijikata vs Sasaki arc I mean.)

"And I am Okita Sougo,although even if you called me Sadist,I won't be mad.",the sadist that is now known as Okita Sougo merely told his name.Izzuo just nodded,and continue staring at Kagura's face.

"Your face...reminds me of a guy in Harusame that I beat.He was grinning like an insane guy who only loves to fight.Well,he did brought up a good fight.",Izzuo stated to Kagura about her face.Kagura's eyes widened as she heard what he said.He beat...Kamui?!

"You beat...Kamui?",Kagura's ask with nervously.Izzuo just nodded his head."How...how did you beat him?That is impossible,he is strong that even his squad feared him.",Kagura asks again nervously,while trying not to believe what Izzuo told her.

"Let's start of how started the fight.",Izzuo replied to her.Izzuo then tells her of a story how they started a fight."We started the fight because he make the restaurant's food out of stock,then he even stole my food.That bastard deserved another punch to the face.",Izzuo continued on the story.Kagura and Sougo then burst into a laugh.Izzuo raised an eyebrow.Kagura had a tear into eyes because of how funny the story is.

"You...you..you started a fight because he stole your food?HAHahahahhah.",Kagura asks while laughing then cough so hard that she nearly puke.Sougo still laughing.Kagura then stops her laugh."What is your name?",she asks while keeping a smile because of the laugh.

"Izzuo.",Izzuo merely answered just with that."By the way,I'm going back to my home now.Da da.",he told them while waving his hand at them.Kagura and Sougo kept on starring on the leaving Izzuo's.

They all just have this thoughts now on their head,a question that maybe no one knows:'What is the Taka Clan?'.

To Be Continued In The NExt Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is how our main character of the story met with Kagura and Okita!This time,we will try something diffrent although I'm not sure what's gonna happends myself.

Izzuo is now in his house.Wondering about his meeting with Kagura and Okita,or as he nicknamed him,Sadist which he is one.'I think,I revealed too much information to that girl...Kagura was it?',he wondered with worry.Why he is worried is that one of the rule in the clan:Never reveal too many information about one's self.'Meh,whatever.Not like the clan will come here and kill me for it.',Izzuo merely shrugged his thought off.He went to his room,to the dresser to find some clothes.He looks at the nearby clock which reads 11:45am.He then change to a different.After changing,he is now in a plain white vest,showing some of his slimness in his body and a bit of little mucle he has.His pants is just a simple black track pants with the colour of white and pink as the trim.His shoes is a sandal that looks like Ninja's shoes for combat like those in Naruto in the Weekly Jump.He wears a bandana in his that just wrapped on the side of his head,letting his top hair showing out while the side is covered.

"Well,now that's that,let's go.",Izzuo talking to no one particularly.He went out of the room then straight to exit his hou-er..apartment.He apparently glad that he was in the ground floor,not the first or second,let's just say stairs are his nemesis.He kept walking and walking,not having a clue where he would go next.'This is gonna be a long day'.he sighed at the thought.

 

*Meanwhile in Shinsengumi*

After that meeting with Izzuo,Okita then went back to Shinsengumi Compound.Okita walk straight to the file room,trying to find an information about why the Taka Clan is forgotten although there are many of them,include Izzuo.But before he go to the file room,he went to a certain kitchen then walk his way to the fridge.In the fridge was nothing but Mayonnaise.Okita grab each of the mayonnaise and put some candy mint and a bit of substance that could make a people have a diarrhea for a week.He grinned like a mad man doing this.After finishing,Okita then continue his walk back to the file room.A few minutes passed and he finally in the room,he checked each files that was available in the room but unfortunately,no signs of the Taka Clan."Hmm...maybe the Taka Clan is a hoax after all.",Okita said it aloud with his deadpanned voice.

After went out from the file room (just imagine if the Shinsengumi have an announcement speaker),an announcement was made by none other than their commander,Kondo Issao.  
The announcement was to go into the meeting room where they held special meeting.Hearing this,Okita just shrugged it off and make his way to the said room.

Okita finally arrived to the meeting room and sit in his usual spot,at the right side and the most closest to the commander's left.Okita looked for someone and he then found his target,the Demon Vice-Chief,Hijikata Toushiro.Hijikata is now holding his stomach and his face is becoming worse but he looks like he wanted to hold it in for he doesn't want anyone to find out.Okita let out a huge sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Alright,now that everyone is here let's start the cause of this meeting.Well you see,",the man Kondo Issao paused."Old man Matsudaira said that we were to go to the Shogun's Palace for there is a celebration of the Shogun's 2nd Year Of Ruling Edo.I hate to say this but we,and the Mimawarigumi will protect the palace from any harm and prevent any accident.Raise up your guard everytime.Oh,and the day's is tomorrow.",Kondo ended it with a smile.Everyone was whispering about the tomorrow's celebration.Some had an excited face."Oh,I forgot one more thing.",Kondo suddenly talked.Everyone stopped talking and pay attention to their commander."The Yorozuya's Boss,Sakata Gintoki will be with us in the palace although he's in the Mimawarigumi because of a certain 'request'.",Kondo explained.Hijikata gritted his teeth knowing that Gintoki will be on the palace.Okita just kept an amuse face.

 

*In Mimawarigumi*

Same case as Shinsegumi,Mimawarigumi is now on meeting about the said day of celebration.In the corner of the room sat Sakata Gintoki,the one that was known as Shiroyasha in the Joui War that was greatly feared by the amanto."And so Sakata-san here will help us with the day tomorrow since we have a request for him for tomorrow,actually not me but Nobume-san.",a man with white hair with circle glass in his left eye and a bored face said.This person is none other than Sasaki Isaburo.Beside him was the mention name,Imai Nobume.While Sasaki is the commander,Nobume is the vice-captain.Gintoki was not really paying attention but there is only one thing,actually two that he need to do tomorrow.A request of Sasaki to accompany Nobume so she didn't go crazy with people not giving her Pon-Dering (is that you spelled it?) which is a donut.Second,to protect everyone,the shogun and although he won't admit it,he will protect the Shinsengumi's Demon Vice-Captain,Hijikata Toshiro and those in the police force.

"Eh?Sakata-san will help us?Will he really be of help to us,commander?",one of the member asked."He didn't really look that strong and hell,he didn't even pay attention.",he continued.Gintoki's eye was twitching like hell.He is trying to protect them but they just insulting him.If not for his promise with his late sensei,Gintoki would just let them suffer and die.

"Show some respect to Sakata-san.We don't want we elite's name to be corrupt because of not showing respect,that is truly not how an elite works.",Sasaki lecture the member.The police member then bowed and muttered a "sorry".Gintoki just shrugged it off.The plan then made into action and Gintoki was forced to listen.Now that he thinks about it,he wonders how Shinpachi and the others are doin'?

 

*Back to Izzuo*

Izzuo is still walking not stopping taking a break.Just keep on and on moving to God knows where.Just then,he smelled something.This is one of the Taka Clan's instict,smelling a smell that would happpend in a few days and something amusing will happends.Izzuo just shrugged it off and prepare if it really is something amusing appears tomorrow or the next days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad Grammar.I will try to uh...you know,fix my grammar.  
> By the way,I will be honest.I would probably do my own way of Assasination Arc but who knows.This is a fanfic after all so,bear with it.Well,stay tune!


	3. Just Because It's Festival Doesn't Mean It Won't Be Chaotic

He don't know.He seriously doesn't have a single clue as of how he got here.Yesterday,after he was walking from place to place,went back home.Hours ago,he started walking to certain place that will catch his attention,but to think it is a festival.

'Hmm,I might just have fun here.',was what he wondered in mind with the bored looks on his face that won't change no matter what.He keeps walking and walking.He then found a food stall that have a food,his favourite food:fried rice without vegetables.He then bought three boxes filled with fried rice at the cost of (A/N:Don't know how JP currency works but I will make it 300) $300 Yen,$100 Yen each.

Izzuo finding a place,a suitable place to eat his fried rice.Although he's finding it with big happy smile on his face,he still can't shake off the feelings he keep getting.A feelings that something of rebellious acts on this flace and then he won't be able to eat his food.'Meh,whatever.Whatever happends,surely they won't care about me eating.',Izzuo shrugs his thoughts off.

Light bulb appeared on his head,which means an idea reached to his mind,And on his mind,to finds the Shogun.When it's celebration of a certain person,they have to show right?Abandoning the task of finding place,he then made a new goal to find where the Shogun will make his spotlight.And yes,he knows this festival is the celebration of the Shogun's rule over Edo.

Timeskips,20 minutes later:  
Izzuo finally found the place and just kept waiting.His bad feelings is still on his mind.Izzuo sweating although no one couldn't see it at one goance unless if they have a sharp eyes.

 

*The Police Forces*

2 special polices forces,with the amount of 500 troops in each forces,line up at a place that is used for Assembly.The 2 polices were none other than the Shinsengumi and the Mimawarigumi.

"Ara,if it isn't Kondou-San of the Shinsengumi?What a pleassure to meet you here.",Isaburou greeted Kondo with a bored look,those of an emo but maybe not.

"Right back at you,Sasaki.Hopefully,we could work together guarding the Shogun without a quarrel of our forces.",Kondo replied back.With the mention of them working together without a quarrel,all troops of both forces immediately sheathed their swords with their bangs covering their eyes.

"Sakata-San,aren't you gonna greet the Shinsengumi?",Isaburou asked the person that just came besides Nobume,Sakata Gintoki (Just so you know,in this story,none of them know Gintoki is the Shiroyasha with the only one that knows it are Takasugi and Zur- ehem,Katsura themselves.).Gintoki sighed heavily at this.Hijikata's eyebrow twitch uncontrollably.

"My name is Sakata Gintoki of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan,not so pleassure to meet you.Me here just because of certain request.",Gintoki greet,no explained of why he was there in the first place.

"Ah?If it a request of helping with guarding the Shogun,we don't need a bastard like you to help us,just we are enough,",Hijikata talked back to Gintoki's ehem,greetings with a mocking taunt.But what makes it strange was,Gintoki was not provoked.All he could see is Gintoki's eyes wandering left and right with persicion.

"*sigh*,Toshi that's enough.Everyone,to your spot!",Komdo gives order to all troops.All troops saluted and head out to their place,a place where they can see cleaely of what's happening.The troops are paired in two.The Vice Captain with the Commander.Although it was said that they were paired in two,the same does't applied to the Vice Captain and the Commander because of Gintoki's attendance,since the request was,to keep an eye on Nobume.

30 minutes passed and the sounds of music is heard,It was the Shogun,Tokugawa ShigeShige with his guards carrying him in a large ride.Inside,the one accompanying him are Matsudaira Katakuriko and the Shogun's little sister,Soyo.They all are in silence,but comfortable.5 minutes later,A large boom was heard.

In front of the ride,was a forces of the Shinsegumi,body's are cold with the confirmation dead.There was also a flame with smoke engulfing the place.Crowds are screaming,scared of their lives could be taken.When the smokes cleared out,6 figures appeared.It was none other than the most wanted Joi Rebels,Takasugi Shinsuke with his forces,Kihent- ehem sorry,Kihetai with 3 of them behind him.And the other two are from the Harusame Pirate and the feared mercenary Yato clan,are Abuto with his captain Kamui who smiled innocently.

The polices forces immediately appeared in front of the mentioned terrorists.But then,the troops eyes were widened with the form of a hundred or maybe a number near to thousands brhind the terrorists.Gintoki is there to,with his bored look.They all are silent,staring with the deadly technique called Death Glare (stare and glare not same,tell me ok).The silences are still surrounding them except the flames and the crowds.This keeps on until Gintoki immediately took Nobume's sword because he forgot to bring the wooden sword,blinked with inhuman speeds,the same applied to Takasugi.All of them widened their eyes as they shout their names with one with the intent to destory while one with the intent to protect.

"TAKASUUGIII/GINTOOKIII!!",they shouted in unison with a battlecry.They keep slashing each other but both are skilled for them are a survivor from ghe Joui War.Gintoki attempts a stab to Takasugi which lands into the mentioned right shoulder,but at the cost of Gintoki's left side slash with a followed stab but the stab was dodged.The other forces are also fighting each other.But the polices were losing with them falls quickly because of the skilled sowrdsman Kawakami Bansai.A gunshit also heard,this is from none other than Matariko (Sorry if spelled wrong).This keeps on with their battlecry until,one sound stops them cold.

Cars and huge rocks are flying to all sides."FOR FUCK SAKE!Who was it that planned this?My fried race...they..they are squashed to bits..",it was none other than Izzuo,crying because of the lost of his Fried Rices.His eyes then glowing red.All the troops gulped."Ara...if it isn't Kamui-San,it was you right?",a huge grin formed on his face.With the blink of an eye,Kamui and Abuto were sent flying to a building behind them.The building was crashing down,it was not building but rather,a freakin' tower!

"I..will..make..you..guys..pay...",Izzuo mumbled slowly that sent fear to all that was present except Takasugi and Gintoki,followed by Kondo,Hijikata,Okita,Nobume and Sasaki.They all just stood there.

 

To.Be.Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again,sorry for the bad english fellow readers.Next chapter will be a week from now,5 days from now if I remember or got an idea.  
> Ah also,this chapter and the following will have diffrent way of diaologue speaking.


End file.
